The Flame in The Ocean
by Jay That Glides On The Breeze
Summary: Flamekit is not normal. He is not even a cat, yet he lives in Crashingclan; a seaside clan. It all started with Fallingflame, a cat of a far away clan who traveled over miles to deliver a prophecy. "Have mercy and compassion on the one who will set the sea ablaze."
1. Chapter 1

**The Flame in the Ocean**

 **Allegiances**

 **CrashingClan**

 **Leader:** Hailstar- big, white tom with dark legs and face with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Badgerthorn- black tom with white chest, paws, and muzzle, and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Moonwind- silver tabby tom with white paws and dark blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Mintpool

 **Warriors**

Coldgaze- silver tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

Cloudstorm- large gray tom with mismatched eyes

 **Apprentice:** Pinepaw

Shadowwater- dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Icepaw

Shadenose- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes and a dark muzzle and ears

Mudflight- young brown tom with green eyes

Shadefoot- black she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Stonepaw

Sunflare- dark ginger tom with golden eyes

Blueflame- blue-gray tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Coltpaw

Hazelfang- chocolate tabby tom with white paws, chest, and paws, amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Toadpaw

Dawnsong- light gray tabby she cat with white paws and chest and blue eyes

Mothstreak- quick, light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and speckles with green eyes

Crabtail- ginger tom with a with chest and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Berrypaw

Foxfrost- russet she-cat with a white chest and tail-tip with ice-blue eyes

Cloverleaf- silver tabby she cat with white paws and green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Mothpaw

Yellowclaw- small, golden tom with white paws and tail tip, green eyes

Fallingmist- light grey tom with white paws and chest with amber eyes

 **Apprentices**

Mothpaw- small, unspoken, light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mintpool-small pale-gray she-cat with green eyes

Stonepaw- dark gray tabby tom with white chest and tail tip with mismatched eyes

Toadpaw- small, mottled brown tom with amber eyes

Berrypaw- silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Icepaw- large white tom with dark blue eyes and long claws

Pinepaw- brown tabby tom with bright green eyes and white paws and tail tip

 **Queens**

Petalwhisper- cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Birdsong- small white she-cat with dark legs and face, blue eyes

Stoneleaf- grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

 **Elders**

Bluemoon- blue-grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Harepelt- light brown tabby tom with white chest and paws with amber eyes

Thunderfeet- heavyset, golden tabby tom with green eyes

 **MoorClan:**

 **Leader:** Newtstar- gray tabby tom (with darker flecks), white paws and green eyes

 **Deputy:** Windslash- cream tabby tom with white chest and paws with light blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Oakpool- small light brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Fawnears

 **Warriors**

Hazelgaze- chocolate tabby tom with dark amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Yarrowpaw

Petalpool- white she-cat with dark face and legs with green eyes

Moonwing- gray tabby she-cat with white chest and light blue eyes

Dawnfang- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Rockpaw

Owlfern- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Heathertalon- gray tabby tom with white chest and dark amber eyes

Sandfur- cream tabby tom with white paws and chest, yellow eyes

Silentleap- swift, small, black she-cat with amber eyes

Goldenfoot- golden tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Coltpaw

Tawnyleaf- calm light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Shadefeather- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Mistygaze- light gray tabby she-cat with white chest and blue eyes

Graylark- silver tabby she-cat with white tail and chest, blue eyes

Berryflower- small white she cat with dark face and legs, blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Swiftpaw

Brackengaze- tortoiseshell and white tom with dark amber eyes

Larkfeather- light brown tabby tom with white paws and chest and blue eyes

Snowfur- small white tom with mismatched eyes

 **Apprentices**

Coltpaw- light gray tom with bright yellow eyes

Rockpaw- small dark gray tabby tom with mismatched eyes

Swiftpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Yarrowpaw- light ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes

Fawnears- tall light cinnamon she-cat speckled with white, white paws, chest; blue eyes

 **Queens**

Plumfur- grey she-cat with green eyes

 **HollowClan**

 **Leader:** Pinestar- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Eaglesong- brown tabby tom with white muzzle and paws, yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Frostfeather-white she-cat with a dark face and legs with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Fawnpaw- light brown she-cat speckled with white; green eyes

 **Warriors**

Coldfire- pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes and white chest, tail tip and paws

Ambercloud- ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Dapplepaw

Birchblaze- light gray tabby she cat with white chest and paws and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Dancingpaw

Foxclaw- russet tom with green eyes and long claws

 **Apprentice:** Cloverpaw

Foxflare- russet tabby tom with a bushy tail, white chest and tail-tip with mismatched eyes

Brackenfrost- tortoiseshell and white tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Kestrelpaw

Oakdapple- large dark brown tortoiseshell and white tom with dark amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Redpaw

Pinestreak- quick, brown tabby tom with a long bushy tail and bright green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Birdpaw

Meadowleaf- chocolate tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes

Mistyleaf- white she-cat with cream muzzle and paws with mismatched eyes

 **Apprentice:** Oakpaw

Amberheart-ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Sparrowpaw

Rainstorm- dark gray tabby tom with amber clear blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Nettlepaw

Honeycloud- calm golden she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Pebblepaw

Bramblepath- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Sorrelflight-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes

 **Apprentices**

Fawnpaw- light brown she-cat speckled with white; green eyes

Dapplepaw- brown tabby she-cat with white front paws and green eyes

Dancingpaw- energetic ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Cloverpaw- silver tabby tom with dark muzzle and ears with white chest and paws

Kestrelpaw- small ginger tom with white chest and amber eyes

Redpaw- dark ginger tom with russet stripes with amber eyes

Birdpaw- small gray tom with dark gray streaks and amber eyes

Oakpaw- brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Sparrowpaw- small, light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and muzzle

Nettlepaw- gray she-cat with amber eyes

Pebblepaw- small gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens**

Willowpelt- light grey tabby she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

Poppyfall- graceful, russet she-cat with amber eyes

 **Elders**

Gooseface- white tom with blue eyes and a dark muzzle

 **CliffClan**

 **Leader:** Ravenstar- phantom tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Duskleaf- black tom with white tail tip and dark green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Breezemoon-silver tabby she-cat with white chest and tail-tip and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Dewpaw- gray tabby she-cat (with darker flecks) and green eyes

 **Warriors**

Russetstorm- unpredictable russet tabby tom with amber eyes

Sorrelheart- light ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Brindlepaw

Foxfeather- ginger she-cat with a bushy white tipped tail and white paws with amber eyes

Ravenwhisker- black she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail tip, blue eyes

Dappleheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Silvermist- silver tabby she-cat with white chest, tail tip, and blue eyes

Thrushsong- brown tabby tom with white paws and tail-tip with green eyes

Oakmist- brown tabby tom with a white chest and green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Redpaw

Fawnsong- light brown tabby she-cat with white chest, tail tip, and paws, amber eyes

Coldstreak- silver tabby tom with white markings and blue eyes

Oakshadow- dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and green eyes

Meadowbreeze-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Redpoppy- russet tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip with amber eyes

 **Apprentices**

Redpaw- dark ginger tom with white chest and paws with green eyes

Brindlepaw- cream tabby tom with a white chest and blue eyes

 **Elders**

Goldenflower- golden she-cat with green eyes

Mistflight- grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Forest- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

 **Prologue**

Around a small pond three cats sat gathered together. "What shall we do then?" asked a tall black she-cat. "If he ever finds out, who knows what would happen!" "Calm yourself, Shadefoot. He will have to learn eventually. If you do not tell him, he will be even more upset." whispered a wise orange tabby tom. "Fallingflame, you speak the truth; but how can we even decide he should stay? He would be a threat and a nuisance to keep in the camp." yowled a young brown tom. "Quiet, Mudflight! Do you want to wake the entire forest?!" "Calm down, both of you. There is no need to worry. The Tribe of Moonlight has showed me this is right. We need to heed their instructions." Rasped Fallingflame. "Thank you. Fallingflame." Meowed Shadefoot worriedly. "But are you absolutely positive this is what the Tribe of Moonlight wants?" "Yes. They have spoken to me more than once on this situation. This is definetly the right thing to do." And with that he turned and dashed down the hill. "No! don't leave yet! Please stay!" yowled Mudflight. "Remember what I have told you and have patience." He calmly meowed back and continued to sprint away.

 **Chapter one**

Pinepaw awoke suddenly in his nest. He stretched and looked around. The den was empty. "Weird. I guess I slept in." he yawned. As he poked his head outside the den he was overwhelmed by the stench of blood. Terrified, he darted outside, squinting in the sunlight. He looked around and spotted a group of cats clustered in the center of the camp. "What's going on?" he mewed, frightened. Cloverleaf turned around, eyes clouded. "Stonepaw and Shadefoot got attacked by a fox while they were on patrol. They ran into a HollowClan patrol and managed to chase them off, but Stonepaw has a broken paw and some pretty deep cuts." He explained. "Were any of the others hurt?" "Yes, but Stonepaw thought he could on one of the foxes on his own." He shook his head. "Wait, so there was more than one fox?" He exclaimed. Cloverleaf sighed. "Yes, unfortunately. There was a mother, three cubs and another fox that joined the fight later on." "Will he be okay?!" Pinepaw yowled worriedly. "I'm not sure. You would have to talk to either Moonwind or Mintpool, but they're both already extremely busy, so I advise being patient and waiting for them to tell us when they're ready." Pinepaw flicked his tail and trotted over to the fresh kill pile. He chose a mouse and carried it over to Mothstreak. He placed it at her feet and nudged it towards her. "Thank you." She mewed quietly. "You should bring something to Petalwhisper too. She must be worried sick." He pressed his nose to her cheek and walked back to the apprentice den. He poked his head in and looked around. He spotted Berrypaw and walked over to her. "When did you come in here? I've been wondering where you were." She looked up, her eyes glistening with sorrow. "I just managed to sneak in here. Everyone has been trying to talk to me and ask me how I'm doing." She sighed. "I don't want to talk about my feelings to every cat in the clan. Do you understand what I'm saying?" "Yeah. I get it. If you want to be alone I can leave. But I just wanted to come cheer you up." He dropped a seagull at her feet. She looked up at him and pressed her nose to his. "Thanks. You know these are my favorite." She finished it in a few gulps and lay back down. "You are a really great friend, Pinepaw. Thank you." She stood up. "I have to go hunting with Crabtail and Blueflame. Want to come? We can talk some more later." "Yeah, okay. Only as long as it's okay with them." He got up and touched his tail-tip to her shoulder. "I'll go and ask them. I'll be back in a second." He nodded. "Alright. Be quick about it though." She flicked her tail and darted out of the den. He shook his fur and stretched. Bored, he strolled around the den looking at the nests on the ground. Berrypaw trotted back into the den, tail dragging. "They said no. It's more of a practice test." "Oh, okay." he mewed, disappointed. "I'll come back to hang out with you afterwards though. I promise." She stood there for a moment then licked his cheek and sprinted away. He stood there dazed for a moment then smiled to himself. "Clever girl." He muttered and strode outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Pinepaw trudged back out into the camp. He had brought fresh kill to Petalwhisper and all the elders. His feet felt heavy and he wished Berrypaw would come back. She was the only cat he could actually talk to. He sighed. "Hey, Pinepaw! Get over here!" yelled Badgerthorn. "Coming!" he yowled back. _Ugh. What does he want? Doesn't he know I have other things to do?_ He wondered. "What are you doing? Just loafing around in the sunlight? Let's go on a hunting patrol." Pinepaw paused for a moment. "Isn't there already a patrol out right now?" he asked. Badgerthorn looked at him quizzically. "No. Crabtail, Blueflame, and Berrypaw went on a hunting patrol this morning, but they came back a while ago." Stunned, Pinepaw took a step back. _I wonder where Berrypaw is. She should have told me she was back a long time ago!_ "Er-I'll be right back I have to er- get some fresh moss for the elders." And with that, he dashed away.

He found Berrypaw crouched in Moonwind's den. "Berrypaw!" He whispered sharply. She jumped and looked over at him. "You startled me. What do you need?" she mewed back softly. "Just come with me" "Er- she glanced at her slumbering sibling. "Alright." She meowed. They padded quietly outside the den. "Where are we going?" she asked, confused. "Just follow me." He mewed curtly. They slipped outside the camp and on to the sandy shore of the sea. "Okay, what did you need me for?" Berrypaw asked. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me when you got back?! I was waiting for you! I was worried something had happened to you!" Berrypaw bristled. "What is wrong with you, Pinepaw?! We aren't mates or anything just because I like you! You don't need to know where I am all the time! I went to go spend time with my brother because he might _die_! Have you ever thought about that Pinepaw?" she hissed He stepped back dumbfounded. Ashamed, he looked back up at her. "I-I'm sorry Berrypaw. I was just so worried about you. And I was just confused because you promised to come back to me-" he paused. "I never thought about Stonepaw. All I knew was that I was so excited to see you again and spend time with you. I guess I just forgot that he should be your first priority right now." He pressed his nose to her cheek. "I'm sorry Berrypaw. I don't know why I got so angry with you." He lowered his tail. "I hope you can forgive me." With claws sheathed she batted his ears. "Oh, Pinepaw quit being such a mouse-brain! We're friends! Of course I'll forgive you!" she touched her nose to his. "Maybe we can sneak out of the camp and find a secret meeting place tonight. A place that only you and I know about; that we can always go and talk together." He glanced up at her. "I'd like that." Looking around, he stood up. "I have to go back to camp. Badgerthorn and I are going on a hunting patrol." "Okay. Catch you later Pinepaw!" she called as he was walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Pinepaw dashed back into camp with a wad of moss hanging from his jaws. "Oh, Pinepaw; there you are!" meowed Badgerthorn, striding over to greet him. Pinepaw set down his bundle. "Hello, Badgerthorn." Badgerthorn narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "It took you long enough to find that moss." Pinepaw nodded. He shook his head and walked away. "Get that to the elders then come back to the camp entrance" he called behind him. Pinepaw picked up the ball of moss and carried it to the elder's den. He dropped it on the sandy ground. "Oh, thank you Pinepaw." rasped Bluemoon. Pinepaw shrugged. "It was no problem." He rolled all of the old moss up into a ball and spread out the fresh moss. "See you later, Bluemoon!" he mewed cheerfully. "Goodbye, Pinepaw. You should visit us more often!" Bluemoon replied "Pipe down, Bluemoon! I'm trying to rest here!" yowled Harepelt. As Pinepaw dashed away he could hear the elder's squabbling growing quieter. He sprinted towards the entrance, and running he tossed the ball of moss in the direction of the dirtplace. As he neared the entrance of the camp he spotted Badgerthorn and Cloudstorm. He stopped and dug his paws into the ground, spraying sand and dust everywhere. Badgerthorn coughed and glared at Pinepaw. Cloudstorm merely washed his face and mewed, "You are very fast, Pinepaw. But be careful not to run into anything or trip." Pinepaw nodded. "Let's go!" he meowed

Pinepaw's tail was quivering with excitement and he was just barely refraining from leaping around. "Don't act like such a kit, Pinepaw." His mentor reminded calmly. He lowered his tail and pricked his ears. "Where are we going to hunt" he whispered as they were padding out of the camp. "We'll check by the stream and then the seaside." Badgerthorn mewed. "Just remember to always be alert and check for prey all around you." Pinepaw nodded and pricked his ears again and opened his jaws. _Otter!_ He lowered his tail and flattened himself against the sandy earth. He slowly crept towards some reeds and pounced. With one sharp bite, he killed the otter and dragged it out of the reeds to show Cloudstorm. "Good work, Pinepaw! You make a fantastic hunter, but remember to pounce _after_ you've spotted your prey. That could have just been otter dung for all you knew!" he laughed. Pinepaw nodded. He buried his kill. "Let's keep walking." He mewed. Badgerthorn shrugged and continued down the trail to the stream. Pinepaw was quite proud of his otter, though he wouldn't show it for fear that Badgerthorn would call him cocky. When they reached the stream, they gathered by the pebbly shore and looked for fish. After they had caught a few Badgerthorn meowed, "I'll take these fish back to camp, but Pinepaw, you're still going to have to carry your otter back. Pinepaw squealed inwardly. "Yes, Badgerthorn." He mewed. Cloudstorm looked at Pinepaw. "We might as well head to the shore." Pinepaw dipped his head in agreement. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Dang, I lost it!" Pinepaw yowled as a gull flew out of his reach. "That's alright, Pinepaw. Just remember to keep you tail low when stalking birds. They aren't like otters or mice. They can fly." Pinepaw sighed. "I know." "Don't let it get you down. It was only one gull. There are many more on this beach. Just stay positive." Cloudstorm meowed happily. He rested his tail tip on Pinepaw's shoulder. "Let's go catch some crabs." He mewed. Pinepaw's eyes stretched wide with excitement. "Let's go get some rocks!" he mewed. Once they had gathered some decent-sized rocks, they dropped them in a bunch of crab burrows. Cloudstorm looked at him. "While we're waiting do you want to look for shells for Moonwind?" Pinepaw shrugged. "Sure. We can if he needs some." They strolled along the shore looking around, every once in a while Pinepaw would dart off, chasing a Warf roach, or some other strange beetle. Cloudstorm looked around. "I'm not seeing any good shells. Do you want to go back and check on our crabs?" Pinepaw bounced around with excitement, then stopped and embarrassedly licked his chest fur. Cloudstorm laughed. "Come on, Pinepaw." He trotted alongside Cloudstorm back to their traps. Pinepaw watched eagerly as Cloudstorm dug up one of their holes. Sure enough, he dragged up a dead crab. "Go get started on the other ones, Pinepaw. They should all be ready to dig up by now." Pinepaw nodded and scampered off to another set of holes. _Wow. I had no idea there were this many crabs underground!_ He laughed to himself as he dug up a crab and then another, and another. When he and Cloudstorm had gathered quite a few crabs he meowed, "I think we have enough. If I gather any more, I won't be able to carry my otter." Cloudstorm nodded. "Back to camp we go."

Pinepaw dropped five crabs and his otter onto the fresh kill pile. He flopped on the ground, exhausted. "Hey, Pinepaw- Wow! Did you catch that otter on your own!?" Berrypaw gasped. Pinepaw sat up. "Sure did!" He mewed proudly. She looked at the fresh kill pile behind him. "Crabs!" she squealed. He pressed his nose to her cheek. "What's all the noise about Berrypaw?" asked her mentor, Crabtail. He spotted the large pile of crabs. "Oh, that's what this is about. Well, you better give at least one to each of you apprentices. Don't hog them all." He warned. Berrypaw rolled her eyes. "Like I would ever do that." Crabtail narrowed his eyes. "Don't get sassy with me. I just have to make sure. You need to learn some respect for you mentor." He flicked his tail sharply and turned away. Berrypaw grinned and flicked her tail in her mentor's direction. "He's been acting like he has ants in his pelt ever since he found out Stoneleaf is expecting kits." Pinepaw shrugged. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge!" yowled Hailstar. Berrypaw and Pinepaw glanced at one another and darted off at once toward the Highledge at the back of the camp. They sat down and listened to what Hailstar had to say. "Cats of CrashingClan, I have gathered you here today to announce a new member of CrashingClan!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"What?!" Pinepaw hissed. "Hush, Pinepaw!" Berrypaw whispered as she flicked her tail over his mouth. Hailstar flicked his tail for silence. "After much consultation with The Tribe of Moonlight we have come to a decision." "What is he talking about?" yowled one cat. The cats broke out in a confused series of whispers and yowls. "Silence!" Hailstar yowled. A hush fell over the cats. Hailstar cleared his throat. "During the fox attack Shadefoot noticed the mother fox wasn't protecting one of her cubs. It was lying in a bush during the whole battle. When they had won, she examined it and noticed it was much smaller than the other cubs. Shadefoot couldn't determine whether it was younger than the others or not. It appeared weak and young. She carried it into a burrow near camp and has been keeping it there ever since." Hailstar looked around. Shadefoot sat near the Highledge with her head down. _Is she going to get punished? Was she doing this without telling Hailstar? Will she be banished?!_ The cats whispered amongst themselves. Pinepaw and Berrypaw looked at each other worriedly. "Silence, all of you!" yowled Badgerthorn. "Show some respect for your leader!" Hailstar dipped his head. "CrashingClan welcomes this young cub as our own. Shadefoot and her mate, Mudflight will care for it as their own." And with that, he turned and whisked into his den.

Shadefoot sprinted out of the camp. She had to get away from her clanmates. _They're going to swarm me and ask me so many questions! I'm not going to be able to handle that!_ She turned left, then right. She was running as fast as she could through reeds, over hills, across streams. She finally slowed in front of a small burrow. She heard small chirping sounds emitting from the entrance. She pushed away the overhanging vines in front of the entrance and crawled into a dim tunnel. "Flamekit?" Shadefoot called. "Flamekit, where are you?" As she advanced into the tunnel she had to keep lying closer to the ground, almost to where she was completely lying down and crawling. "Shadefoot? Is that you?" a small voice whispered. "Yes, Flamekit It's me." She sighed with relief. "I thought something had taken you!" Shadefoot murmured. "No, Shadefoot. I am safe." Flamekit mewed softly. "Where are you?" She meowed. "I am sitting in the den." answered Flamekit. "I'm coming, hold on Flamekit." Shadefoot worked her way down the tunnel. Suddenly the tunnel got larger and easier to crawl through. "Flamekit, where are you?" She called, softly. She felt something brush her cheek and smelt the reek of fox scent. "I am here, mother." Flamekit mewed. Shadefoot found his head and rasped her tongue between his ears. "Come with me, Flamekit." She whispered, for fear of collapsing the tunnel. "I have a surprise for you." Flamekit nodded. "I will follow you wherever you go." He purred. Shadefoot smiled to herself. She loved how, even though he was a fox, he was raised by a cat and had cat-like characteristics and her own quirky tics. When they finally squirmed back out of the tunnel they squinted in the light, even though it was sundown it was still brighter than the tunnel. "Flamekit, it is time to say goodbye to your old nest." meowed Shadefoot. Flamekit's eyes grew wide with shock. "No! I would never leave you, Shadefoot!" Flamekit yowled. Shadefoot laughed softly. "No, little furball. You're coming to stay with me, in my clan."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Mouse dung!" Flamekit spat as he scrambled back up. "That tree root wasn't there before!" Shadefoot chuckled quietly. "Calm down, Flamekit. We'll be there any second now." Flamekit looked around. Green leaves surrounded them as they padded down a well-worn path. He took in his surroundings and clung on to them in his mind. The birds soaring up above, the orange sun fading behind the sea, the leaves under his paws that slowly turned to shifting sand; he loved all of it. "Come on, Flamekit." Shadefoot beckoned. He realized he had stopped when he looked around. He dashed ahead toward his mother. "How long will it be until we get there, Shadefoot?" Flamekit mewed. "Not long, darling." Shadefoot responded as they strode by a large palm. As they were weaving through the large trees Shadefoot stopped abruptly in front of a leafy archway. She turned to Flamekit. "Are you ready to face your new life?" she asked. "I have waited all my life to be constantly with you, Mother." Flamekit replied. Shadefoot smiled. "There will be no more lounging about in the dark anymore. You will do a little work every day and occasionally train with the other apprentices." Flamekit nodded. "I will make sacrifices. I am ready to begin my new life." Shadefoot rested her tail on his flank and padded into the camp.

"Shadefoot, bring your kit onto the Highledge and stand before me." Hailstar summoned. Many cats wrinkled their noses as they walked past. Flamekit felt self conscious, but Shadefoot looked confident, so he held his head high. "Do you agree to dedicate your kit to the Tribe of Moonlight and raise him in the ways of the clan?" Hailstar asked. "I do." answered Shadefoot confidently. Hailstar nodded and turned to Flamekit. "Kit, do you agree to do your best in everything you do, and to learn the warrior code and apply it?" Flamekit nodded. "I do." "Do you promise to live by the warrior code and become a faithful warrior unless said otherwise by the Tribe of Moonlight?" continued Hailstar. "I do." mewed Flamekit. "And do you agree to look to the Tribe of Moonlight for guidance, to follow everything they tell you, to believe in them with all your heart?" Hailstar finished. "With all my heart, I do." replied Flamekit. "Then I call our warrior ancestors, the Tribe of Moonlight, to look down on this kit and pass on your knowledge and wisdom and accept him as a clan cat." Hailstar turned to Shadefoot. "I call on our warrior ancestors, the Tribe of Moonlight once more to look down on this young warrior. She is loyal and strong and she has agreed to protect and care for her clan and this kit with all her heart and strength." Hailstar faced the rest of the clan. "CrashingClan I look to you to accept this new kit and care for him as though any other cat. His name shall be known to you as Flamekit. His mother is Shadefoot and his father is Mudflight. He will sit a vigil with his mother until moonrise. You are all now dismissed." He turned and strode back into his den. The cats chanted their names. "Shadefoot! Flamekit! Shadefoot! Flamekit!" they shouted. "Welcome to CrashingClan, Flamekit." Shadefoot whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Flamekit awoke in the dim nursery. He sat up and stretched. Gazing around, he looked outside. _It looks like another beautiful day._ He thought. He stood up and quietly snuck outside. He breathed in the cool, fresh air. "Good morning, Flamekit." meowed Moonwind. Flamekit dipped his head. "Good morning, Moonwind." He replied. The tabby tom was lying in the sunlight, giving himself a wash. Flamekit glanced around the empty camp. Most of the cats were still in their nests, fast asleep. He loved every second of this wonderful place. When he moved here one moon ago he had missed his old home, but he was adapting now. He loved being surrounded by other cats. He loved playing with some of the apprentices. He loved bringing fresh kill to the queens, though it was a job for the apprentices, he was glad to do it. "Hey, Flamekit. What are you doing up so early?" meowed Toadpaw "Good morning, Toadpaw!" mewed Flamekit. "It's kind of crowded in the nursery. It's also stuffy in there." Toadpaw laughed. "Yeah, but you'll be out of there soon enough." He reassured. Flamekit cocked his head. "What do you mean?" he asked, worriedly. "Calm down. You'll just be an apprentice before you know it. That's all I meant." Toadpaw replied. He shrugged. "It's a lot better in the apprentice den." "Oh, I bet it is." sighed Flamekit. "Do you want to see?" offered Toadpaw. Flamekit shrugged. "It's okay. I'd rather wait to see it, so that it'll be a surprise." Toadpaw smiled. "Good choice. We wouldn't want to wake any of the other apprentices anyways." "What are you two chatting about?" asked Badgerthorn, looming over them. "We were talking about how I can't wait to be an apprentice." mewed Flamepaw, cheerfully. Badgerthorn narrowed his eyes. "You have a long ways to go. And you have yet to prove yourself faithful to your clan. So, I recommend you stop daydreaming and get to work." growled Badgerthorn. Flamekit nodded. "Yes sir, I do have a ways to go. However, you say JI haven't proven myself faithful to my clan. How have I disproven myself, if I may ask?" Badgerthorn lashed his tail. "You are a rogue, you don't belong here!" he hissed. Flamekit bristled. "Coldgaze was a rogue, but you accept him!" "He proved himself faithful to our clan!" Badgerthorn yowled. "Quiet down!" yowled Hailstar. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" Flamekit let his fur lie flat. "Badgerthorn here, is arguing that I have not proven myself faithful to this clan." Hailstar turned to Badgerthorn. "Is this true, Badgerthorn? Claiming a _kit_ is not faithful to our clan?" Badgerthorn looked away and licked his chest fur nervously. "Flamekit has already proven himself faithful, by leaving his old life to join us, to become one of us." Hailstar shook his head. "We will talk about this more later, Badgerthorn, but you need to organize hunting patrol, dawn patrol is on their way back." And with that, he turned and strode away.

"Hey, Flamekit! Catch this!" called Toadpaw, as he threw a wad of moss at him. Flamekit whipped around, leaped in the air, and caught it in his jaws. "Wow! I wish I could do that during training practice!" laughed Flamekit. "So do I!" agreed Toadpaw. "Hello, Flamekit." Meowed Shadefoot. "Shadefoot!" mewed Flamekit gleefully. He trotted over to her. She pressed her nose to his forehead and licked in between his ears. He pressed his nose to her cheek. "How have you been doing, my little furball?" she asked. "I heard you got in a little fight with Badgerthorn?" He nodded. "Yep, He was calling me unfaithful to the clan." He shook his head. "It didn't faze me though. I know he was just trying to be intimidating." Flamekit shrugged. Shadefoot stared at him suspiciously. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. "Yes, mother." He smiled at her. She laughed and batted his ears playfully. "You're growing up too fast!" "I know." Flamekit replied. "I'm going on the hunting party at sunhigh." Shadefoot meowed. "Okay! Do good and catch lots!" he smiled. She strode off to the entrance of the camp. "You and Shadefoot have a really close bond. Don't you?" noticed Toadpaw. "Mhmm." murmured Flamekit. "My mother doesn't really notice me anymore." sighed Toadpaw. "That's too bad." Sympathized Flamekit. Toadpaw shrugged. "I don't really mind anymore. I just hope that if I do something great that she'll be proud of me." "Me too." Mewed Flamekit. He shook his head. "No, she will. She will be very proud of you. She still loves you, she's just a bit preoccupied at the moment. I'm sure of it." He mewed, determinedly "Thanks, Flamekit. You're really nice." replied Toadpaw, smiling shyly. "No problem, that's what friends are for." He shrugged. "Right, now let's get back to our game!" mewed Toadpaw.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Pinepaw padded silently through the dim forest. He ducked under some low hanging palm branches. He looked around. The moon was shining brightly in the sky. The air was crisp. _Greenleaf is going fast._ He thought. When he had ducked out of the forest he smelled for other cats then charged off into a path he knew well. He leaped over the small boulder, dodged the palm branches, and stepped around all the crab burrows. An enormous rock was before him. "Pinepaw? Is that you?" a voice hissed. "Yes, Berrypaw. Who else would it be?" He asked. "I don't know! Keep your voice down will you? Somebody might hear us." She hissed once more. "Alright." He whispered as he clambered to the top of the boulder. As he was standing at the top he found a small crack and squeezed inside, into a dim, cave-like den. Berrypaw looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be a show-off. Just use the tunnel next time." He looked at the ground. Almost below his paws was the entrance of a tunnel. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot we were still in the forest part. I could've sworn I heard the ocean." he laughed. "Yeah. The ocean has been really loud lately." Berrypaw commented. "Do you think it could be a sign from The Tribe of Moonlight?" she wondered. Pinepaw shrugged and shook his head. "No, it's always loud around the end of Greenleaf." Berrypaw purred. "It's always so nice curling up with you in this cozy little place." Pinepaw looked away, embarrassed. "Y-you're really n-nice-" He stammered; but she cut him off. "Pinepaw, I want you to stay with me forever!" she cried. Pinepaw looked at her, shocked. "Wh-why?" he asked, confused. Berrypaw slumped in the other side of the den. "Because I love you, mousebrain!"

Pinepaw awoke to the sun beaming directly into his eyes. _Why is the sun so bright?!_ He thought. "Get up, you dormouse! You've been sleeping all day!" Yowled Badgerthorn. His voice sounded warbled and warped. Pinepaw coughed. His breathing was burdened and his throat felt raw. His pelt was burning. "Pinepaw?" called another cat's voice that he didn't recognize. "Great Moonlight! What's wrong with him?!" yowled yet another cat. He felt them pressing in closer. Pinepaw didn't have the strength to open his eyes. He felt limp, like snowmelt. "Clear away! I'll get him to my den!" he heard as his senses began to fade. Pinepaw awoke again in a dark, humid room. "Pinepaw?" he heard. "Pinepaw, can you hear me?" He recognized Moonwind's voice. He tried to respond, but all that came out was a rasp. "Okay, you're awake. Don't try to speak anymore. Your throat is swollen shut and you have a fever." Moonwind explained. "I've sent Mintpool to fetch you some feverfew. "I've found it!" Mintpool called from the storage room. "I thought I should drip some honey on it for his throat." She called. Pinepaw was trying hard to breathe, but it was so hard."Great idea, bring it out." Moonwind responded. _I'm going to end up in the Tribe of Moonlight by sunhigh!_ "Pinepaw, you're going to need to swallow this. I'll chew it up, but swallow it slowly." Pinepaw nodded and immediately felt exhausted. "Don't move unless necessary." He reminded Pinepaw. Pinepaw groaned as he felt the pulp slide into his mouth. "We think you might've caught something from the mold in leaf litter." Moonwind said as his voice began to fade. Pinepaw's eyes fluttered shut again. "Sleep well and may the Tribe of Moonlight send you good dreams." Moonwind meowed


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

"Ouch!" hissed Toadpaw. Flamekit toppled over backwards laughing. "Hey, Flamekit, don't sneak up on me like that! You scared me!" Toadpaw scorned playfully. "I was playing a game!" announced Flamekit. "I was from WolfClan, and you were being a rabbit! I killed you and now you're fresh prey for the elders!" He triumphed. Toadpaw pretended to pout. "Only for the elders? Man, what a shame!" he snorted quietly. They both erupted into a fit of laughter. Toppling over eachother and snorting and laughing. "Hey! You two should stop playing around like kits and get some work done!" hissed Harepelt. "Beg pardon sir," mewed Flamekit. "But, I am still a kit. So can I still play?" Harepelt snorted. "Ah, well, have your fun you two, just try to keep it down a little." He warned. "Thanks Harepelt!" Flamekit called. As the two were roughhousing in the leaves Mintpool rushed out of the medicine cat den. The young she-cat looked around the camp until she spotted Toadpaw. She rushed over to him. "Toadpaw! Have you seen Mothstreak or Hazelfang?" Toadpaw shook his head nervously. "Are there any updates on Pinepaw?" he asked. Mintpool laughed softly. "Yes, Toadpaw, he'll be fine. He just got a little sick, we're guessing from stirring up leaf litter." "Oh, okay!" mewed Toadpaw, happily. "Good luck finding my parents!" "Come on Toadpaw!" yowled Flamekit, leaping on top of him. Toadpaw shrugged him off, with great difficulty, and they began to play once more.

"Pinepaw, Pinepaw wake up!" whispered Berrypaw, prodding him with her paw. Pinepaw groaned and opened his eyes. When he saw who it was he sat up quickly. "Berrypaw! Why are you here?!" "Hush, you mousebrain!" she scolded. She looked around quickly. "I'm supposed to be bringing the elders water, but Icepaw said he'd cover for me for a little while." Pinepaw nodded. "So why are you here?" he asked again. She snickered. "I needed to check on you. I heard you had a fever." Pinepaw nodded again. "Moonwind said I caught something from stirring up leaf-litter." He licked his chest fur, embarrassed. Berrypaw pressed her nose to Pinepaw's flank. "I'm glad you're better now. Oh, and before I forget, We have training in the hollow tomorrow at sun-high." She turned to leave. "And you better be ready for me to turn you into mouse-meat!" With that she ducked out of the den and raced for the elders.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Try it again." yawned Crabtail. Berrypaw was sprawled out in the sand. "Can we please take a break now?" she pleaded. Crabtail nodded. "Fine, rest up until Cloudstorm gets here." "Thanks, Crabtail!" she meowed as she got up. She shook the sand out of her pelt. "Hey, Crabtail-" He looked up. "Do you think I'll be able to beat Pinepaw?" she asked. Crabtail laughed. "I can't say. Pinepaw is a very strong apprentice. I believe your skills are evenly matched." Berrypaw hung her head. "So I'm not exceptional? I'm just average?" Crabtail looked at her quizzically. "Now, I never said that. You're very strong and a great hunter." Berrypaw remained sulking. "But whenever I complement Pinepaw he always tells me he's just average." She looked up. "That means I must be average too." Crabtail snorted. "Pinepaw only says that because that's what Cloudstorm tells him." Berrypaw's eyes opened wide. "Really?! Why would he say that?!" Crabtail shook his head. "Cloudstorm knows how good of a fighter Pinepaw is, but he doesn't want him getting cocky about it." Berrypaw bristled. "Pinepaw would never get cocky about anything!" Crabtail yawned "Oh, I wouldn't say that, Berrypaw. All toms get cocky about something in their life. They like to feel superior." Berrypaw stood up. "You don't know that-" Crabtail whipped around to face her. He snorted at her and cocked his head. "Oh." Was all she could say. Crabtail laughed and playfully swiped a paw over her ears. "Cloudstorm should be here by now. You did tell them it was at sun-high? Not in Greenleaf?" He snorted. Berrypaw nodded and laughed. Suddenly she felt the breath get knocked out of her. She was pinned to the ground by her shoulders. She flipped over and squirmed out from under her opponent. She flew down on her attacker with flailing claws. "Oww!" hissed Pinepaw. "Okay, okay, break it up you two.' scolded Cloudstorm. He dipped his head to Crabtail. Berrypaw got up and fluffed out her fur. "Good ambush, Pinepaw! I wasn't expecting that!" she praised. Pinepaw snorted. "Duh, fleabrain. That's the whole point of an ambush." Berrypaw laughed. "Can we train now?" she asked excitedly. Cloudstorm nodded. "Begin!" he commanded.

Hailstar gazed around the empty den. "Hailstar?-" a voice called. "Enter." He ordered. Shadefoot ducked into the dim den, she dipped her head in respect. "Hailstar, I must speak with you." She meowed. Hailstar nodded. "About Flamekit, I presume." Shadefoot nervously scratched at the ground. "Yes. When- When do you think Flamekit will be made an apprentice?" she whispered. Hailstar lied back down in his nest. "In a couple of moons or so." He yawned. Shadefoot looked around in exasperation. "Hailstar, please! We must discuss this!" she demanded. Hailstar looked up wearily. "What else is there to discuss? I have given you an answer." He sat up and loomed over her. "Unless you believe the Tribe of Moonlight is wrong? That this fox cub is an exception to the rules? That-" Shadefoot cut him off. "No, Hailstar, I don't believe any of that is true." She answered quickly "You know Flamekit is different because he's a fox cub. And he's treated differently because of it." Hailstar considered this. "Yes, I know, so what do we need to discuss?" he meowed "Flamekit is very strong, Hailstar." Shadefoot whispered concernedly. "And I'm afraid that he might pose a threat to the kits in the nursery if he is apprenticed at the regular age." Hailstar nodded. "I agree Flamekit is growing much more rapidly than the other kits. He will be apprenticed sooner, then. I will consult the Tribe of Moonlight and announce it to the clan. Shadefoot shook her head. "Tell the rest of the clan when he is apprenticed, not before. If the other kits and apprentices found out that Flamekit was getting apprenticed soon thay would assume he is getting special treatment." She explained. "Very well." Hailstar agreed. "You have permission to go now." He dipped his head to her as she ducked out of the den. "May the Tribe of Moonlight bring you good hunting." He meowed softly.


End file.
